


A gift for Halloween

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kylo Ren, Other, Porn With Plot, Threesome, intersex Kylo Ren
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: （Armitage Hux+Poe Dameron）× Ben Solo | Kylo Ren万圣节了，今年开罗不想穿女装。铪哥和阿波该怎么办呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性开罗预警，女装攻预警  
> OOC就不强调三遍了。  
> PS：我放弃起标题了，我起标题迫真suck

人并不总是能看到一个躺下之后可以占据整个大型沙发的高壮男子抱着怀里的独角兽抱枕哭得像个死了狗的小女孩。Poe Dameron坐在离沙发两米远的柜子前，看了看眼前的Kylo Ren，又扭头看了一眼翘着脚坐在他身边凳子上的Armitage Hux。Armitage什么都没说，只是点了支烟。于是Poe便也什么都没说，只是再次看向了容不下他的沙发和沙发上醉了酒的大型动物Kylo Ren。Kylo吸着鼻子，皱成一团的五官终于摊开些来，抽抽噎噎地揪着他的抱枕：

“我……我不要了。今年无论如何也……呜……”

完整的句子被一个鼻涕泡打破，Kylo怔了怔，又一次哭了起来。Armitage有些不耐烦地掐灭刚点好的烟，

“你到底穿不穿？”

“不穿！”

Kylo几乎是哭嚎着喊道。Kylo猛地从沙发上弹起来，抓起眼前盒子里叠得整整齐齐的短裙，睁着两只迷茫的眼睛左右探寻，终是摸出一把剪刀来胡乱地剪起了衣服，只是怎么都寻不到要领，上下剪了两次便气哼哼地将短裙扔在一旁，抓起独角兽跑向了卧室。木门以毁天灭地之势被响亮地甩上，Armitage的嘴角跟着猛烈地一抽。

“枕套上要沾上鼻涕了。”

他重新点了一支烟道。Poe翻了他一眼，撑着地站起身走向卧室，轻轻敲了敲门：

“Ben——Honey，能不能把门打开？”

“我早就警告过你不要在他喝多了以后跟他说这事儿了。”

Armitage在他身后不咸不淡地开口。他举起双手来以投降的姿势请求Armitage闭嘴，

“我错了，我错了。——不过你也不应该给他灌那么多龙舌兰。他酒量和酒品都不怎么样，你知道。”

“我知道他喝多了会变成弱智。”

“和弱智做爱是违法的，Armitage。”

他说着，用肩膀撞了撞卧室的门。Armitage哼了一声，

“他没锁。”

“什——”

一手按下门把手，另一侧的肩膀却扔在施力，Poe一个踉跄跌进了敞开门的卧室里。宽大厚重的被子下，Kylo把自己捂得像条蚕。走到床边坐下，Poe拍了拍蚕茧的顶端，

“Kylo。Kylo，我们错了，可不可以？”

“你们每次都这么说。”

“但是我们真的很喜欢——”

“喜欢我穿裙子？我……我今年不穿了。我不要出去丢人了。”

“可你不丢人。”

“你觉得我不丢人而已。穿裙子的是我。”

Kylo的声音本就低沉，这会儿从被子下面传来，更是闷得像生了锈的铁锅。Poe想要让Kylo至少露出个脑袋，可他知道Kylo这会儿宁可闷死都不会把脑袋露出来。这个仅仅在原地站着不动就能让人感受到一种cult片般的阴郁气场和喜剧片般的笨拙感的矛盾的大型动物，发起飙来，他和Armitage两个人甚至都压不住。好一匹暴烈的野马，他坐在床边想。他尝试着又安慰了几句，安慰的意图有去无回。身后传来Armitage的脚步声，抽完烟的男人靠在房门口，

“还没搞定？”

“早着呢”，他比了个口型。私生活中的Armitage脸上80%的情况下都带着那副全世界都欠他钱的不耐烦神情，朝着天翻了个白眼，Armitage走上前，在床的另一侧坐下，沉了口气道：

“你到底想怎么样？”

蚕茧里的Kylo没说话。Armitage照着大概是Kylo屁股的部位狠狠地打了一巴掌，

“回答我的问题，快点。”

蚕茧蠕动了片刻，Kylo探出脑袋来，因被窝里的氧气不足憋得满脸通红，本就浮肿的眼皮更是因为哭泣肿得更加严重。Kylo的大鼻子抽了抽，

“公平。”

“什么？”

“公平。……今年你们穿。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

Armitage发出了倍感荒诞的笑声。眼见着Kylo又要因为愤懑流下眼泪来，Poe赶忙揉了揉Kylo的后脑：

“你想让我们穿裙子？”

“既然你不觉得丢人，为什么你们不穿？”

“这不是重点——”

“对，这不是重点。重点是你们开心就好，我反正只是你们的玩具罢了。”

蚕茧“呼啦”一声又恢复了本来的模样。Poe张口结舌，抬头看了看Armitage，正看到Armitage烦躁地将散下来的头发撸向脑后，手掌停留在额头，半晌僵着没动。咬着牙忍住叹息的冲动，Poe冲着门外摆了摆头；Armitage便从床上站起了身。卧室的门在二人身后关闭，Poe靠在门上发出了那声憋了许久的叹息：

“现在怎么办？”

“等他酒醒了再说。他又不是第一次发酒疯了。”

“如果他醉酒的时候反应这么大，说明这想法平时没少压着。我不忍心让他再穿裙子了。”

“你可真是心软。”

“何况，女仆、警察、埃及艳后——每年万圣节都是，三年了，Armitage。他都从大一穿到大四了。今年给他自己选择的自由吧。”

“随你的便。”

耸了耸肩，给出一个模棱两可的答复，Armitage回到桌前点起了他永不离手的烟。Poe跟上去蹭了支烟，在Armitage对面的椅子上坐下，

“——还有我们的问题。”

“你不会那么想的。”

“我真的在这么想。”

“你不会想那么做的。”

“为了他我可以试试。”

“Dameron——”

“Hux，公平。”

“我的公平建立在不会牺牲我自己的利益的基础上。”

“可你喜欢他。”

“我没说过。”

“难道你想每天看他垂头丧气的模样？”

“他已经每天都在垂头丧气了。”

“他会和你分手的。”

一句话终于噎住了一脸不以为然的Armitage。Poe挑了挑眉毛，接着道：

“你肯定要跟我说你们没有在交往，可以，你随便怎么认为。事实就是你已经和他同居了三年，全校都知道我们是他男朋友。你已经深陷泥潭难以自拔了，Hux副总监。反正今年是内部聚会，你、我、Rey、Finn、Phasma——再加上几个以前的校队成员，总共不超过十个人。丢人一次胜造七级浮屠，认了吧。”

他迎面被Armitage吐了一脸的烟。他一边咳嗽着一边放下心来，Armitage这个举动算是一种无声的妥协。全校都知道他和Armitage是Kylo的男朋友。Armitage和Kylo同居三年也是他和这两个人同居的三年，他太了解Armitage了。烟雾散尽之后他自然没在Armitage脸上看到什么好脸色，他脑子里突然冒出一个想法来。他放下烟，身体朝着Armitage的方向凑了凑，

“我知道下次让他穿什么样的裙子了。”

“什么？”

“婚纱。”

他冲着Armitage挤了挤眼睛。他看到他男朋友的另一个恋人脸上露出恶寒的神色来，他明白那不是Armitage的本意。没有人比Armitage更想把穿着圣洁的婚纱的Kylo的屁股打到红肿了。


	2. Chapter 2

“万圣节”。万圣节是Kylo Ren最讨厌的节日，二十多年来一直如此。三年前的那个万圣节，他刚刚踏入校门没多久，报道的第一天他只认得大三学长Poe Dameron一个人，临到万圣节他也还是只认识Poe一个人。他认识Poe很多年了，除了他的父母，只有Poe知道他全部的秘密。万圣节的前一个星期他的秘密被另一个人知悉，只因他挑灯夜读过猛，早上在学校上厕所的时候忘了插门。那时候他还不知道眼前这个错愕的姜发男子是年纪轻轻已经获得荣誉校友头衔的Armitage Hux，他只知道对方看到了自己的第二套生殖器，他吓得坐在马桶上一动不动，不知道下一个瞬间该把Armitage打到昏迷失忆还是该吓得直哭。Armitage看着僵硬的他，Armitage沉默着将门关回去，Armitage打开另一扇隔间的门，他听到隔壁传来打火机的金属盖弹起、旋钮摩擦、火焰“噗”地一声涌出来的声响。他闻到烟味。学校的厕所是不允许抽烟的，他犹豫半晌没有作声。他同样沉默着从隔间里出来，沉默着在洗面台旁洗手，抬起头，镜子里出现了叼着烟看着他的Armitage。

你叫什么？

Armitage问他。

Kylo……这和你有什么关系？

他回答了，他又把名字的后半截吞了回去。Armitage轻轻眯起眼，Armitage就那么记住了他。他直到坐在台下看着荣誉校友发言的时候才知道这家伙是什么来头，他长大了嘴，身旁的Poe因他的表情一脸茫然。他在散会后龇牙咧嘴地把事情告诉了Poe，言语间满是因秘密暴露而产生的担忧。于是Poe突然提出要找Armitage谈谈。于是他懵了，于是他来不及阻拦。那时候的Poe还带着大学生的意气，做事有点不过脑子，奈何帅气开朗，受人欢迎，事事一帆风顺。一帆风顺的人就容易乐观过度，那时候他就觉得Poe乐观过度。他被告知Armitage Hux答应万圣节回学校参加派对的时候和他们谈谈，同这消息一起抛给他的还有Poe买的女仆装。Poe自己准备了燕尾服和白手套，Poe说要和他一起去参加派对。他一边诅咒着Poe一边换上女仆的衣服，Poe跪在地上抓着他的脚踝给他刮干净了腿毛。他那时候发现自己哪里不对，Poe靠近他的大腿时，他的下体开始不自觉地、有规律地抽搐。Poe刮干净腿毛后朝他笑了笑，笑着笑着笑意就消失了，脸僵了，脸红了。他把腿收回来，一声不吭地回到房间里换回了自己的衣服。他在镜子前摸了摸他胡茬稀疏的下巴，他一直蓄胡蓄得很艰难。他有些烦躁，于是他跑到浴室去把那怎么都长不动的胡子刮干净了。

接下来的那一个星期他坐立难安。万圣节前夜他和Poe一起出门，到了派对会场Poe不多久便没了踪影。他一个人缩在派对的角落里喝着闷酒，想要发讯息问问Poe去了哪里，却突然倔得不肯拿出手机。父母离婚后他把自己的名字从Ben Solo改成了Kylo Ren，他让自己坚强一点，他发现一个人想要彻底改变难于登天。难于登天不等于他会就此退缩，他告诉自己他得学着在没有Poe照顾的环境下成长起来，他不能做Poe养着的那条大型犬。他继续缩在角落里。他严重地后悔，会场里不是没有穿裙子的男人，只有他一个人把自己的腿夹得严严实实，因为Poe给他买的是蕾丝三角内裤。他面色阴郁。他终于坐不下去了，他离开派对会场，他吸引到别人的注意只因为他个子实在太高，身板实在过于雄壮，女仆装穿在他身上就像是个笑话。他逃离。他逃回自己的宿舍去。他在床上躺了一阵。他爬起来，拾起床头柜上Poe在高中的时候给他雕的木头船，找出来Poe留在他宿舍里的打火机机油，跑到河边去。他在河边蹲下。他把木船上洒满机油，从散在草地上的南瓜灯里拔了支蜡烛，将木船点燃，蜡烛掐灭。他将噼噼啪啪地燃烧起来的木船推进河里，在河边抱着膝盖坐下，屁股贴到冰凉的草地，眼睛直愣愣地望着再也不会回来的木船。木船像维京人的葬船一样燃烧着飘走，照亮了周围的河面，熄灭了他心中一周前燃起的火花。夜深了，气温降下来，他没有外套，他有些冷。草地上落着星星点点的南瓜灯，不会有人再来问津，明天早上会变成垃圾被校工统一回收。他觉得自己也一样无人问津。他把自己抱紧了些，他过于专注在那艘燃烧的木船上，没有听到身后并行而来的脚步声。他肩膀上落下外套，他有些恍然地抬起头。他的嗓子瞬间哑了，他感觉口红在他的嘴唇上风干。他身后站着Poe和Armitage。他们得谈谈。

事情从那个晚上开始，走向彼时的三人谁都没想到的方向。Armitage在那之后一直强调自己是被硬拽来的——似乎那男人必须反复强调这一点才能洗清自己说得难听些就是精虫上脑爬上Kylo的床的罪孽。那天晚上他们是要谈谈的。Kylo认为他们要谈谈，Kylo不知道到底要怎么谈。他有两套性器官这件事他不说就没有人会知道，负责体检的医生从来守口如瓶。一切都是Poe在主导，他跟着Poe走向他的宿舍。于是他们开始谈。于是他们那一晚满嘴生殖名词，从认真严肃到气氛诡谲，从气氛诡谲到最后大汗淋漓地躺在一起。他忘了是谁先开的头了。他想他的错误在于他一开始就不该坐在床上，他不应该觉得穿着燕尾服、执着手杖的Poe和西装外面套着透明塑料衣、拿着一把泼着红油漆的斧头的Armitage帅得让他生气。他不该在Armitage认真地提出要看看他的那套工具时犹豫半晌还是张开腿，他不应该在Poe面色尴尬地往浴室走的时候傻气四溢地问一句怎么回事，总而言之一切都非常错误地发生了。第二天早上他起床的时候不小心把睡在床侧的Poe挤了下去，让他的多年好友咕咚一声掉在了散了一地的奇装异服上。Poe掉在地上的声音惊醒了睡在床里侧的Armitage，彼时的Poe赤裸着身体，吃痛地揉着脑袋看着床上的二人，皱着眉头嘟哝道：

我们得换张大点的床了。

一个月以后他搬出了宿舍。一个月以后他和Poe一起住进了位于学校附近的Armitage租来的高档公寓，公寓有两间卧室，小的那间后来成了他们的书房。他在这公寓里住了三年。三年，又是两个万圣节。Poe毕业之后顺利找到工作，开始和Armitage四六分成付房租。他从大一新生变成大四老鬼，又是一个万圣节。他不想再穿裙子了。他穿警察迷你裙的照片上过一次校报之后，他就再也不想穿裙子了。


	3. Chapter 3

醉酒之后最痛苦的必然是早上醒来的那一刻，这一点上Kylo吃过不少次苦头，可酒精真他妈的是个好东西。他浑浑噩噩地下地，Poe毕业以后的这两年，他已经习惯了没有早课的早晨醒来的时候身边两侧空空荡荡的感觉。他回到客厅坐下，打开窗户和净化器驱逐房间里的烟味，把桌子上的烟灰缸倒干净，下手前扫了一眼里面的烟头。黄色滤嘴11个，白色滤嘴6个，Poe昨天抽的依旧比Armitage少。他记得他很早之前下课之后去Armitage的公司找他的男朋友，隔着办公室看到西装革履的Armitage叼着烟看报表，头发梳得一丝不苟，手腕附近他年初送的袖扣闪着微光。他穿着大学生常见的衬衣和毛线马甲，背着单肩包，在这家高端公司里格格不入。他站在办公室外进也不是退也不是，母亲的公司他没少去过，只是现在这间公司和他没什么关系，他登时局促起来。Armitage看到他，放下报表，朝他撇撇头。他推开办公室的门进去，电动百叶窗在他身后嗡嗡着合上。他低下头去吻吻Armitage。Armitage似乎不太喜欢他这么做，但是Armitage也从不拦着他。Armitage甚至为了他把窗帘拉上了，不是么？

他的两个男朋友性格迥异，除了都对足球和他感兴趣以外几乎没有任何共同的兴趣点，三年来的同居生活绝无法用“温馨融洽”来形容。大大小小的吵架三两天就是一次，比床头柜里堆着的情趣用品还要多，起因比Armitage的鞭子收藏还要丰富。第一次看到Armitage的收藏时Poe笑得喘不上气，说什么没想到还能在现实生活中看到《五十度灰》云云，最终只能看着他高高翘着的红肿的屁股像个变态一样瞪大了眼睛。他就好像一根HDMI线，靠他的身体维系着这段关系的信号传输，他是这间高级公寓的中央与核心。他把烟灰缸放回原处，脑子涨痛，他抓起他的独角兽在沙发上缩成一团。万圣节前夜的早上宿醉真是个糟透了的主意。可酒精真他妈是个好东西，就算他有无数个酒醒之后的早上发现自己下半身沾着干透的精液，身上遍布淡棕色的吻痕。算了。说得好像平时他不会这样醒来一样。唯一的区别只是他根本不记得昨天晚上这两个人又对他做了什么了。

门铃在他刚躺下没多久的时候响起来，他一边抱怨着一边站起来打开了监视器。是快递员。他解锁，站在门边等着快递员上楼，签收一个收件人是他的大盒子。他关上门，把大盒子打开。里面放着一张电脑打印的礼物卡，礼物卡下面压着一整套现在还看不出是什么模样的衣服。他愣了愣，意识到这八成是Poe和Armitage准备的万圣节道具服。这道具服有九成又是女装，这是他的两个男朋友从三年前开始就没有摆脱的恶趣味，他柜子里的蕾丝过膝袜比他自己的棉袜还要多。他不悦地扯扯嘴角，将衣服从盒子里拽出来抖开，

——竟然是条裤子。

他看向上衣。上衣也没有任何猫腻，盒子里还剩下一顶插着羽毛的帽子和其他乱七八糟的配饰。Peter Pan。今年居然是Peter Pan。没有情趣内衣、没有任何床上道具、没有崭新的蜡烛红色的绳子细长的鞭子还有不会勒伤他的嘴角的口球绑带。今年他只是一个大得超纲的Peter Pan，不会像去年那样是个前后都被塞了跳蛋的埃及艳后，跳蛋猛一震动的瞬间他把酒喷到了对面的Rey的脸上。他总觉得有什么不对。他很想打个电话问问，他拿起手机，注意到Poe发来的未读讯息里提醒着他今晚的聚会地点。看来他们要直接在酒吧里碰面了。这也就说明，至少在碰面之前，这两个人不会有给他塞跳蛋的机会了。

不知道是不是该说句可喜可贺。

不知道这两个人还有什么阴谋。

他把衣服扔回盒子里，躺在沙发上陷入思索，思索到后来因困倦陷入睡眠。爬起来的时候已是下午三点，他糊弄着吃了几口饭，坐到电脑前写了三个小时毕业论文。派对时间将近，他掀开窗帘，华灯初上的街道已经满是喧闹的大学生。他换好衣服。衣服是他自己穿的，他还是怀疑这几块布料上有什么机关。他已经被这两个人折腾了太多次，疑神疑鬼并不算是他的错。他把钥匙钱包手机塞进Peter Pan的小挎包里出门，十分钟之后推门进入Armitage提前预定的那家酒吧。他们在这里喝过几次酒。他一进门就看到了穿成西部牛仔的Rey，他点点头打了个招呼。Finn同样顶着牛仔帽坐在吧台边，他在心中暗暗嫌弃了一番那家伙根本毫无创意。他环视一圈，角落里坐着一个纤瘦的护士，脸被灯光死角的阴影遮蔽，两条穿着白色丝袜的腿又细又长。他看向最热闹的地方，那里聚集着三五个校足球队的成员，正对着穿着空姐制服跳脱衣舞的女郎嚎叫着扔一美元。他撇撇嘴，不太明白Armitage为什么要找个脱衣舞女来助兴，而Poe现在和Armitage又在哪里——

等一下。

不对。

他回头看向舞台上的脱衣舞女，他隐隐觉得那屁股圆润得他颇为熟悉。

他脚步顿了顿，走上前去。反应过来这是Poe的时候他惊讶得说不出话来，他那戴着金色假发涂着烈焰红唇的男朋友从台上抛给他一个飞吻。他后退了一步，脸臊得通红，急吼吼地想要把自己埋到酒吧的地板下面去，四处搜寻着足以允许自己藏身的地方。他又一次看向那名护士。迪斯科球的旋转灯光这一次让护士的脸无处躲避，他原本朝着那边角沙发迈过去的步子顿时停在了原地。

那护士瞥了他一眼，左手取下了唇角夹着的烟。那护士一脸厌烦地看着他，面色不善的程度他前所未见。那护士朝他翻了翻眼睛。那穿着超短裙的苗条热辣性感护士是某金融公司的天才年轻中层Armitage Hux。


	4. Chapter 4

让Kylo承认他的男朋友们性感到令人眼睛发直比让他承认他本质上还是跳不脱Ben Solo的影子还要艰难。他夹着腿坐在离Armitage半米的位置上，低着头想要揪住自己的裤子来控制莫名的焦躁情绪，紧身的裤子布料却不肯老老实实地成为他的依托。他的指甲在裤子上划了几次只能作罢，整整一分钟他没想出来他该对Armitage说些什么。他抬头望了一眼舞台。Poe正在摇摇摆摆地解开自己上衣的第三颗纽扣。

那上衣总共就五个纽扣。

窄小的袖口几乎快要被Poe粗壮的胳膊撑裂了。

腰部同理。

……第四颗纽扣。

他看不下去了。身为前足球队队长的Poe给他的组员们表演脱衣舞，舞台上堆着纸片一般的一美元，Poe的后腰里还卡着几张，而Poe正撅着屁股鼓励他的狐朋狗友们继续往他腰里塞——他不能看着他男朋友这样。更重要的是，他不能看着别人对他男朋友那样。Poe在这个时候看了他一眼，他赶忙低下头，不想让脸上略显恼火的神色为对方捕捉。他用余光瞟了瞟身侧的Armitage。一动一静的对比让他觉得半只脚在赤道半只脚在南极，他不知道这两个人在发什么疯。

Armitage放下交叠的双腿，改成了用左腿压着右腿的姿势。他再一次强烈地意识到Armitage的腿又细又长。Armitage是他们三个中最瘦的那个，两条腿在白丝袜的包裹下显现出怪异的欲情味道。白色蕾丝过膝袜，还有四条从裙底下伸出来的吊袜带。他觉得他要疯了。他搞不定这两个人到底怎么回事，他记得他们昨天在讨论万圣节穿什么的问题，刚刚开口，Armitage就给他倒了一杯龙舌兰。那之后——那之后发生了什么？

是，他知道整个屋子里的人都明白这两个穿女装的帅哥是他的男朋友。可如果别人问起来他怎么解释？别人会想象这两个家伙穿着裙子操他吗？他是不是不应该在这里傻坐着？他是不是应该大大咧咧地笑起来挤到人群中去给Poe撒钱？还是该装模作样地一手勾住Armitage性骚扰那位冷艳的护士？

Armitage的口红颜色真好看。Armitage有点像《恐怖星球》里面的那个护士。如果Armitage腿上再缠着一圈绑带，上面插着三根针的话——啊。他看到了。Armitage压在右腿上的左腿真的缠着那条绑带，连针管的造型都和电影里别无二致。那就是《恐怖星球》里的那个护士。

他们都知道他喜欢那个护士。

他突然被一片阴影蒙蔽，不知从哪里冒出来的全副盔甲的骑士“咣”地一声坐在了他和Armitage中间，两条胳膊狼牙棒般地伸出来一边一个拍了他和Armitage一巴掌，他清楚地看到Armitage把嘴里的酒吐到了地板上。他也被那一巴掌震得不轻，他缓过神来看向身边人高马大的骑士，待骑士抽回手掀开头盔，他才有些意外地喊道：

“Phasma？”

“够不够帅？”

盔甲下的Phasma得意地歪了歪脑袋。一旁的Armitage挣脱开Phasma的胳膊，

“你要把这沙发坐塌了。你这一身盔甲有多重？”

“30多公斤。”

“也就你能干得出来这种事了。”

“我倒是更意外你会穿护士装。怎么着都应该是Kylo吧？Kylo可是拿过校报评选年度第一的女装靓妹呢。”

“女装大猩猩还差不多。”

Armitage毫不客气地回应道。Kylo嘴角抽了抽，没有作声。他将近一米九的身高根本不适合穿女装，他早就知道这一点，奈何Armitage和Poe从来不肯放过他。校报那群人也不过是猎奇罢了。Phasma用蒙着厚重的金属的手肘撞了Armitage一把——险些给Armitage从沙发上撞下去，

“瞎说什么呢。那时候我都想给Kylo裙子里塞钱了。”

“你现在也可以塞。”

Armitage冲着Poe的方向扬了扬下巴。Phasma眯起眼，

“我倒是没想到你会请脱衣舞——”

“男。那是Poe。”

Armitage说着，端起桌上的酒呷了一口。Phasma顿时发出一声夸张的惊呼，“腾”地从沙发上站起来，笨拙地冲向了舞台旁边，身上的盔甲叮当作响，转瞬就成了人群中最为抢眼的那个观众。Kylo捂住脸叹了口气。

“你现在觉得丢人了？”

Armitage突然开口道。

“不是丢人。但是——我没想到——你们完全没和我商量——”

“那么Poe欠我10块钱了。”

“什么？”

“我说你肯定不记得，他不服气。在他眼里你是个善良的委屈的折断了翅膀的小天使，可惜我不这么认为。”

“那你——”

本想顺着Armitage的话问一句在对方眼里自己算什么，Kylo还是抿住嘴把问题憋了回去。“女装大猩猩”，Armitage刚才已经说过了。他抢过Armitage手里的酒来一口气喝到底，站起身来扯扯上衣，走到吧台边，拖出一把椅子来坐下，要了杯啤酒。他有种毫无由头的恼火，他甚至根本说不清原因在哪里。他从小就是这样，从小就时常因为自己都说不清的原因恼火不已。手指插进头发里撑着脸，他一口气将啤酒灌到底，又要了杯威士忌。他的大问题之二，心情不好时喝酒没个分寸。去年他就因为在派对上被人掀了裙子感到烦躁，把对方打得爬不起来后，哪怕知道Poe和Armitage满世界找他他也不肯出现，躲到偏僻的小酒吧里喝得找不着北，早上在家里醒来时根本不记得昨天晚上发生了什么。被Armitage狠狠打了一顿肯定是少不了的——那天他从屁股到后背都滴满了蜡油。他咬死了不肯说自己为什么躲着他的男朋友，他不想让他们知道自己会因为这种事情怄气。上一个万圣节。上一个万圣节的晚上他的心情比现在还糟糕。

上一个万圣节后没多久那个掀他裙子的人就跑来找他道歉，态度里的惶恐比诚恳还要多些。他觉得很可疑，他回家以后问Poe和Armitage，这两个人却根本不肯承认自己和这事儿有什么关系，除了Poe点烟的时候忍不住笑了笑之外。Armitage自然面无表情。那天晚上——他没记错的话，那天晚上Armitage用的鞭子很软，力度也很轻。那天晚上他看到Poe事后和Armitage在阳台上抽烟，Poe笑得很是心满意足，而Armitage低头点烟的姿势很帅。他眼前的吧台和那一晚望向阳台时看到的场景重叠，想到这里，他的烦躁突然消退了些。

……其实他只是不知道要如何面对换上女装的这两个人而已。Armitage好像不太高兴，而Poe又像是在给全世界直播自己的脱衣舞一般斗志昂扬。威士忌见了底，他突然被人揽住肩膀勾过了身体，他被酒精濡湿的嘴唇上留下口红的味道。他那性格开朗到了恼人的程度的矮个子男朋友冲他笑了笑，撩了一把廉价的金色假发，像个街边的妓女一样挤了挤眼睛，

“晚上有没有空，小帅哥？”

他别过头，翻了个白眼。蠢死了，他想。Poe甚至把扣子扣错位了。刚从舞台上下来的Poe像是刚和那群足球队员打了一炮，身上的汗水在酒吧的灯光下闪闪发亮，假发也像是遭受了一番蹂躏般乱七八糟。

“我说过他肯定不记得。10块钱。”

Armitage在他身后开口。Poe挥挥手给Armitage叫了杯酒，趴在吧台上，越过Kylo的身子看向Armitage，

“所以他根本不知道我们为什么会穿成这样？”

“他尴尬得要死。”

“……对不起。”

Poe哼了一声，夸张地叹了口气。Kylo左右看了看，总觉得这两个人说话的时候仿佛根本没把自己放在眼里，仿佛他根本就不在场。Poe陷入了沉默，Poe的失落显而易见。Poe不再面对着他了，Poe转过身去喝起了酒。

他如坐针毡。他觉得他在为他不知道的错误受到惩罚，他的额角渗出汗来。每到这种时候他就不知道该如何是好，情感关系中谁都有犯错的时候，Poe是第一个道歉的，他是最不会道歉的，Armitage是绝对不会道歉的。能拉下脸来道歉和打死不道歉都是一种本事，唯独他这种想道歉开不了口的家伙最难面对眼前的情况。可他真的不知道自己到底昨天晚上做了什么——他是不是从厨房拿了水果刀出来架在Poe的脖子上要Poe和Armitage一起穿女装了？

“Poe……”

他支支吾吾地开口。不是他不想对Armitage道歉，但显然先向Poe道歉要容易些。Poe金发下的耳朵轻轻耸了耸，

“怎么了？”

“我——”

“你说什么？我听不清。”

Poe靠向他，左手毫不客气地放在了他的大腿上，手指滑进了他的大腿内侧捏了捏。他一怔，蓦地看到了Poe嘴角憋着的笑意。他剩下的话断在了那里。Poe终于忍不住地大笑起来，笑得他立刻意识到自己中了Poe的计。Poe跳下椅子，走到Finn身旁取来自己的背包，掏出钱包来递给Armitage十美元，

“其实我也觉得你肯定不记得。不过打赌嘛，总得有个人赌一个相反的方向。”

虽然从来没把金钱当做问题，Armitage倒是毫不客气地收下了钞票，塞进了护士服胸口的口袋里。和金发散乱的Poe不一样，Armitage的头发梳得如同上班那时一般齐整，十足是个严谨危险的帅气护士。Armitage塞好钱，干咳了一声，眼睛死板地盯着吧台，眉头紧蹙，半晌，嘴角抽搐着挤出来毫无感情的一句话：

“……患者Kylo Ren，晚上请到3012号护士站报道。”

Poe比Kylo先笑出了声。Kylo反应了一阵，看了看身边笑得要从椅子上掉下去的Poe，这才跟着笑起来，哪怕他不确定在这种尴尬的情况下他是不是笑得有些不合时宜。眼见着Armitage愠怒的神色越来越浓，他赶忙收敛了笑意，凑上去吻了吻Armitage的嘴角，

“知道了。我让这位——”

他看了一眼Poe的胸牌，

“东南航空的高级空乘Dameron小姐，晚些时候把我送过去。”


	5. Chapter 5

他有时候实在是好奇为什么Armitage一直没对着Poe的脸来一脚。回家的路上Poe一直在笑，杀光了Armitage面子的笑法让他十足想捂住Poe的嘴。和他不一样，Poe总是很喜欢万圣节，总是在万圣节的时候高昂到脑子喂狗的程度。他用余光观察着Armitage的表情，因为穿着高跟鞋的缘故，Armitage比他还要高些。Poe说他们安排好了一切，唯独Armitage百般拒绝把那句话说出口。Poe笑够了，抓住他的手，

“所以说他还是很喜欢你的嘛。他还是很怕你不高兴的。”

“Dameron——”

Armitage在一旁发出警告。在心中暗自叹息一声，他同样抓住了Armitage的手。要过马路了，他说。一个Peter Pan牵着两个女装帅哥的场面只可能发生在万圣节，他抬起头看了一眼红绿灯旁的摄像头，有那么一瞬间希望千万别有人把此时此刻拍下来。临到住处的路上有几个人冲着他们吹口哨，Poe冲着那群人甜腻地笑着竖了个中指，Armitage只是拽着他加快了脚步。回到家里他注意到沙发上还摊着他的睡衣，他想起来自己又忘了把衣服收拾整齐。糟了。Armitage很不喜欢他把衣服乱扔，虽然他乱扔的毛病师从于Poe，可是Poe早已经改掉了这个毛病。他看到Armitage轻轻挑了挑眉毛。他不动声色地换了鞋，走到沙发旁把睡衣拾起来，刚要转身回到卧室，Poe却已经站在了他面前。空姐的扣子扣得依旧错乱，在他胸口推了一把，Poe让他在毫无防备之中一屁股坐到了沙发上。

打火机擦响的声音几乎和喧闹的音乐同步响起，俗到让他想哀嚎的《Anaconda》通过Armitage专门买来听古典的音响播放出来的瞬间他就想两眼一闭昏死过去。他看了一眼坐在窗边的椅子上的Armitage，那家伙正漠然地看着眼前的一切，似乎在看一场无聊的电影。他的下巴突然攀上来Poe的手指，Poe温和地强迫他将注意力移回了眼前的艳舞空姐身上。

“只许看不许摸，先生。”

双手撑住他肩侧的沙发靠背，膝盖卡在他两腿之间，拉丁美人凑近他耳侧呢喃。他在Poe起身之后并住腿扯了扯上衣下摆，有些无奈地意识到下摆还是不够长。说实话，眼前的Poe比起性感更让他觉得说不出的尴尬。Poe不知从哪里找了支手杖，正支着手杖搔首弄姿，错乱的扣子解开第一颗，他看到了Poe的锁骨。他不知道自己现在这个僵硬的样子算不算那种最让人扫兴的客人，毕竟他是Poe现在唯一的客人——他因为Poe对着那群足球队员大跳艳舞而不高兴，到了这种时候他又不知道要如何处理这种场面。香烟的味道传入了他的鼻腔，他揉了揉自己的鼻子。Poe的腰身之柔软超出了他的想象。他和Poe认识了这么多年从不知道Poe还有这种本事，一次蹲下站起，双手将自己摸了个遍后，Poe再自然不过地解开了第二颗扣子。

他突然想起他高一那年，临近毕业的Poe下学在校门口等他，刚上完体育课的Poe那时候扣子就开到了第二颗。他那时候只看了一眼就移开了视线，Poe的皮肤在阳光下的色泽令他羡慕异常。那时候他觉得自己的想法很可笑，恍然几年过去，Poe已经对着他跳起了艳舞。在他发愣的时间里，歌曲已经进行了二分之一，Poe的扣子全开，只是上衣还没有脱下来。他看着Poe一步步向他走来，他屁股向后挪了挪。Poe转过身，伴随着歌词里无数次重复的“屁股”一词背对他扭起了腰，时不时转过头来给他一个飞吻或是眨眼。空姐制服的包臀裙材质颇有弹性，保证了Poe的每一次律动都能最大化地突出Poe的屁股。他有时候真的不明白Poe为什么会有这么挺翘的屁股，这屁股甚至会在他们讨论严肃话题时分散他的注意力。歌曲到了三分之二的地方，他已经全无退路，Poe岔开腿跪在了他身体两侧，腰部前后晃动，手指在自己身上从小腹一直摸到颈间。舌尖划过补过妆的红唇，Poe的睫毛在一次次的眨眼中上下翻动。

他的喉结动了动，嗓子发干。他觉得他的身体更僵了，他有了一种及其丢人的预感。他失去了和Poe对视的能力，他的眼睛转向Poe的手，从Poe的腹肌一路看向Poe的喉结。金发散乱在Poe的肩膀上，其中几缕垂下来，遮住Poe的胸口。视线走向Poe的下巴时他还是不可避免地迎来了和Poe的对视，那他浑身都散发着雌雄莫辨的荷尔蒙气息的情人对着他露出一个坏笑。脸颊上落下Poe的手指时他不自觉地夹紧了腿，他紧张地咽了几口唾沫，眼神被动地锁死在了Poe的脸上。他这拉丁情人的脸颊线条清晰，哪怕刮干净了胡子还是能一眼看出根本就不是女人，可他不知为何此刻觉得Poe好看得让他生气。金发红唇的空姐俯下身，嘴唇离他越来越近，他本能地闭上了眼。

可他什么都没等到。他等了片刻后困惑地看向Poe，这才发现Poe已经得意地离开了他身前。

只许看不许摸，他想起来了。歌曲到了最后一段，Poe跳下沙发，贴着他的腿舞动起来，偶尔一个转身在他面前晃动臀部，继而再正面朝他，手伸到腰侧吝啬地向下拉动裙子的拉锁。他忍不住要翘起腿，Poe却突然伸手按住了他的腿根。

音乐结束了。突然到来的寂静之中，Poe吻住他，抚过他的小腹，抚过他想要遮掩的勃起，手指向下撑开他的腿间，

“该付费了，先生。”

“什么——”

“他说该付费了，客人。我们这里没有吃霸王餐这种事儿。”

沉默着观赏了整场闹剧的Armitage终于开口。打火机的金属盖弹起，浓重的烟雾再一次弥漫在空中，Armitage吐了口烟，冲着卧室的方向撇了撇头：

“进去，趴下。老老实实等着。”


	6. Chapter 6

刚认识Armitage那年Kylo还是个乳臭未干的新生，因生理与他人不同而羞于开展与任何人的情感关系，看着Poe一茬一茬地换男女朋友他又是羡慕又是嫉妒。后来他遇到了Armitage，后来他们三个走到一起。一切都讲究一个天时地利人和，三年前的那个晚上就是天时地利人和，虽然三个人都当时都有点上头。他一直很奇怪为什么在日后的交往中从来沉着的Armitage那天晚上会不冷静，奇怪了三年没有得出答案，也就渐渐地不再去挂念这件事。三年前的那个晚上他还是处子，三年前的那个晚上他被Poe和Armitage一前一后地抱着，在疼痛和从未体会过的快感中迷失方向。三年后的万圣节，他趴在——或者说跪在——那张尺寸极大的床上，熟练地摆出4号姿势。和Armitage在一起久了，自然知道什么时候该摆出什么姿势。他跪在床上，手肘撑住枕头，双手朝前，等着Poe将他拷在栏杆上。

Poe在道具柜里挑挑拣拣一番，拿着一副黑皮底、橙色装饰的皮质手铐回到床边，

“万圣节的话，就这副吧。”

他乖乖地点点头。其实他没有点头的余地，只是趁着Armitage还没有来，他不用完全进入场景。他垂下脑袋，想让自己在最后一刻之前多少获得些放松。被拷在床上的Peter Pan。

“永远长不大的小坏蛋。挺合适的，不是么？”

仿佛看出了他在想什么，Poe坐在床边抚着他的头发说道。他瘪瘪嘴：

“我昨天晚上到底做了什么？”

“我录下来了。你要不要看看？”

“……不要。”

八成不是什么好事。好事发生的时候Poe会录下来，坏事发生的时候Poe一样喜欢录下来。如果不是怕Armitage当夜就实施谋杀，他完全确定Poe会把Armitage的护士装同样录下来。

“不想面对自己的错误可不是什么好事。”

“你可以直接告诉我。”

“等你付完费再说吧，客人。”

语毕，Poe揪了揪他的脸颊，离开了床头。他知道Poe要去哪里。Poe会在靠窗的那一侧坐着，那张看客专属的椅子前甚至放着一张垫脚凳。Poe会打开窗户透气，但是会拉上窗帘。Poe会把胳膊架在三角木马上，右手的指缝里夹着焦油量12mg的烤烟。只是Armitage还没有进来，Poe的烟也便还没有拿出来。第一下鞭子总是和打火机的声音一起出现的。

Armitage还没有进来。

他知道他不应该觉得一根烟的时间如此漫长。

“人的身体可以是被改变的”。很久以前，某个夏天的晚上，他们去野营的时候，Armitage躺在山坡上说。那个时候他们刚在一起没多久，Armitage对他下手远没有后来那么重。他那时候不理解Armitage突然冒出来这么一句话是什么意思，现在看来，他的变化其实尽数在Armitage的计划之中。

人在跪着的时候不应该产生生理反应的。

可他已经做不到了。

Poe坐在一旁不说话，裙子下两条健壮的腿伸出来，高跟鞋的鞋跟朝着他的方向。Poe大部分时候都比较遵守Armitage的游戏规则，Poe并不打算陪他说话来打发他等待的时间。Poe更喜欢看他在等待中难掩的焦虑模样，看他压抑急躁的鼻息，膝盖在床单上摩擦，不停地轻微变换着姿势。Poe喜欢看他的入口在等待中有节奏地收缩。

裤子。他以为裤子是正常的装束，几分钟前，他因Poe的挑逗勃起的时候他就意识到了其实这两个人根本不可能放过他。他早就该意识到了。在酒吧里抓不起他的裤子来的时候他就意识到了。紧绷的裤子弹性十足，弹性十足也就意味着任何变化都不会逃过Poe和Armitage的眼睛。人的身体是可以被改变的。敞开的腿让他的下身变化一览无余，仅仅是跪着的这段时间里，爱液已经渗透了布料。心理预期和生理本能是足以毁灭人类尊严的东西。

听到浴室传来的水声的时候他几乎要哭了。Poe忍不住笑了一声，右手搓起了下巴。Poe甚至玩起了手机，他听到手机里传来Candy Crush的特效声。一旦Poe加入到这场游戏中，Poe可以变得和Armitage一样混蛋。他沮丧地将头抵在枕头上，脑袋的重量导致他的肩关节有些不适，他根本无暇去注意。他讨厌这种布料黏在他的阴唇和阴茎上的感觉，他无意识地扭了扭腰想要摆脱那种憋涨感，却只听到Poe在一旁开口：

“今天晚上的耐性有点差啊，这位客人？”

“再叫我客人我就——”

“你就把我怎么样？”

Poe饶有兴味地歪着脑袋看向他。他瞪了Poe一眼，意识到自己确实不能对Poe做任何事，他应该做的是求求Poe帮他的忙。至少帮他把裤子脱下来，至少帮他摆脱这种被紧缚着的感觉。他低声骂了句脏话，咬住下唇看向自己被拷在床头的手腕。其实他很喜欢这副手铐。很多时候Armitage会把他的脚也拷在床尾，不给他任何隐藏的机会。他的后脑因焦躁一阵发痒，他甚至没办法伸手去挠一挠。Poe放下手机，

“你是不是觉得裤子很不舒服？”

“你自己穿上试试。”

“我可不会湿成这样，Baby Ben。——都湿透了。”

Poe走上前，手指划过包裹着他下身的布料，隔着布料轻轻向里推了推，

“还在收缩呢。你看，都要把我手指吸进去了。要不要我先帮你解脱一下？”

“你也不过说说而已。”

“我们不告诉Armitage。真的。”

“……Poe。”

他犹豫了一瞬，低声恳求。Poe闻言，笑了一声，

“骗你的，Honey。你觉得他会看不出来？你出水量惊人，床单上会有痕迹的。”

从他的下身收回手，Poe用湿润的指尖拍了拍他的脸，

“乖乖等着吧。昨天晚上眼泪鼻涕糊了一床单，今天还忘了走之前收拾衣服。背着妈妈看艳舞还不给钱，你这种小朋友真是坏透了。”

他简直想一口咬住Poe的手指。双手被束缚的情况下，他像条猎狗一样朝着Poe的手指咬去，却被Poe轻巧地掐住下颚，食指弹了一把他的骨头。攥着他骨头的拇指松开，摩挲着他的下颚线条，探进他的嘴里。他想要狠狠咬上去的念想瞬间便被击溃了，他用牙尖轻轻触碰，继而用舌头舔舐起Poe的手指来。任何东西都是好的。任何能够转移他因不能被满足的情欲而感到的焦虑的东西都是好的。Poe的手指抽离的刹那他感到一阵空虚，只是紧接着Poe就探过脑袋吻住了他，拍抚起了他的后背。Poe总是会用这种小动作给他些安慰，游戏中途时常来扮演那个善良人的角色。他知道现在依旧是游戏时间。他知道，所以当他不再沉溺于Poe的温柔、而是顺着高跟鞋敲在地板上的声响看向门口、注意到Armitage脸上的不悦和Poe的得意时，他丝毫不感到意外。他知道游戏仍在进行，他受到引诱，他犯了规。鞭子抽在身体上的记忆让他下体一阵抽搐，他收紧了阴道，却因用力过度带来的刺激漫出一声呻吟。他赶忙低下头。

浴室的水声并不是洗澡的水声，Armitage只是去洗掉了脸上的妆。他瘦高的男朋友依旧穿着那身护士服，大腿上别着那三根针，脚上蹬着高跟鞋。Armitage的脚步离他越来越近，他听到Armitage在床边站住，问Poe道：

“他又不听话了？”

“他今天很没有耐性，护士长。我看他需要打几针——五针？你觉得如何？”

Poe的话让他肩膀猛一紧缩。他的手抓紧了床的围栏，身体开始不可控地发抖。Poe离开床边、回到自己固有的观众席上，翘着脚等待游戏真正开场。钥匙插进手铐锁孔，金属碰撞的声音宣告他的等待结束，几秒的时间里，他却不敢对着Armitage转过身。他早该知道的。他早该知道那三根针必然有用途的。

“转过来，Ren先生。面朝我躺下，把你的腿分开。”

Armitage还是给出了指令。命令当头，他已经没了逃避的可能。他支起身子，变换了膝盖的方向，脑袋朝向Poe的方位，躺下，分开双腿。他猜他那里的景色已经一塌糊涂，好在Armitage并没有出言嘲讽。Armitage爬上床，跨在他身上，一手拍了拍左边大腿外侧，

“我需要向你介绍一下。这些，是我的好朋友。”

蓝色的针管被Armitage抽出，针尖在他眼前晃了晃便抵到了他的锁骨上，

“蓝色的好朋友，可以让你忘却疼痛。”

Poe的手指捏着酒精棉擦过他的皮肤，针尖在Armitage的控制下猛地刺入。他因刺痛皱起了眉头，针管中的未知液体加深了他的恐惧，他的双手忍不住攥住了床单。注射完毕的针管被Armitage看也不看地丢进垃圾桶，第二根针管出现在他眼前，

“黄色的好朋友，可以让你感度加倍。”

手指弹了弹针管，解开他的上衣扣子，Poe的配合之下，Armitage将针管扎进了他右侧乳头。蓝色针管里的药剂或许根本没有起作用，他依旧感到刺痛，液体流进身体的感觉让他呜咽出声。第二根针管撞上垃圾桶的塑料桶壁，

“红色的好朋友——”

Armitage取出了最后一根针，

“可以让你欲火难耐，除了被人操到翻白眼什么都不想。让我看看。这根应该扎在哪里比较好？”

握着针管的手顺着他的小腹滑向他的下体，他的穴口因紧张而抽搐，他本能地想合上腿，他在Armitage按压着他的外阴时猛烈地摇起了头，

“不要，不要在那里……”

“这可难办了。我们的患者害怕打针，这可怎么办才好？”

Armitage抬头问道。Poe笑了笑，

“不打完针可没法做手术。Baby Ben，如果你这么胆小，我们只能把你放下不管啦。”

“可是——”

“很疼，我知道，很疼。答应我扎这一针，我们今天不打屁股了，怎么样？”

针头指了指挂在墙上的竹板，Armitage以一种温和到令他感到恐惧的嗓音劝诱道。竹板。他最害怕的就是竹板，竹板比鞭子疼多了，疼到他第二天根本没法去上课。他明天还得去图书馆写论文，如果他拒绝这根针的话——

“你的时间不多了，Ren先生。否则我要去忙下一个患者了。”

根本不存在下一个患者，这是废话。可任何废话到了Armitage口中都可以变成威胁，他颤抖着分开了自己的腿。片刻之前他强烈希望摆脱的紧身裤被Armitage褪下，空气中的凉风让他觉得自己是个被人扔在荒野里瑟瑟发抖的婴儿。Armitage接过Poe递来的酒精棉，擦过他饱满的外阴，手指掰开他湿漉漉的阴唇，下一秒便用针尖刺入了他的阴道。他的穴道因紧张而绷紧，几秒后他才意识到Armitage并没有让针头扎进他的身体。他送出一口气，抽了抽鼻子，绷直的大腿内侧放松下来，已经渗出细汗的额头上落下Poe的一吻。第三根针管也被送进了垃圾桶，Armitage直起身来脱掉白大褂，附身看向他：

“吓坏了，小朋友？”

“……你到底给我打了什么？”

“催情素。”

“Armie——”

“不想让我们再把你晾在这里的话这会儿就学乖点。我们可不喜欢坏孩子。明白的话点点头。”

他住了声，乖巧地点了点头。Armitage满意地撤开身子，

“现在坐起来。双手背到身后。”

身后的Poe让手铐再次回到了他的手腕上。脱掉高跟鞋，Armitage上了床，将枕头竖起来靠上去，

“催情素已经打了，所以今天没有润滑剂。自己想想办法。”

——无非就是好听一些的口交指令罢了。双手被锁在身后，他向后挪了挪膝盖，上身缓缓下伏，想要找准平衡点，Armitage却突然揪住他脑后的头发，掀开自己的裙子，褪下内裤，将他的脸按在了自己股间。他的身体失衡，侧跌在床上，舌头刚刚舔上Armitage的双球，Poe已经在他身后箍住了他的腰。他被Poe提起臀部，重新跪好，分开的两腿之间探进Poe的舌尖。他的嗓子里漫出一声呻吟，只是他全然不敢停下唇舌的动作。用下巴擦着Armitage红色的毛发，他以舌头带动唾液的流动润湿Armitage的睾丸，向上舔过Armitage的柱体，嘴唇轻啄龟头，唇缝间吸入Armitage的前液。余光之中他能看到Armitage的大腿内侧，看到被拉长的吊袜带，以及吊袜带尾端的白色蕾丝。

曾经他们有过一次争论。Poe和Armitage坚持认为《恐怖星球》的护士的黑色绑带就足够好看，他执着地声称白色丝袜更能刺激他的性欲。此时此刻，Armitage就穿着白丝，紧绷的吊袜带嵌进大腿内侧的肉里。他一声呻吟，电流窜过脊椎，恰逢Poe用牙齿轻轻咬住他的小豆。他的腿登时有些发软，上身坍塌下来，无意间导致Armitage的阴茎深深地刺入了他的喉咙。他立刻被呛出了眼泪，他挣扎着把肉棒吐出去，在一旁捂着脖子咳嗽着喘气，只是Armitage探手搓了搓他的耳垂时，他抬头望了他的主人一眼，立刻乖乖地回到了原来的位置。双手在背后紧攥成拳，除了他自己，他在汹涌的情欲中无处可依。如果不是Poe的胳膊勾着他的大腿他恐怕会完全瘫在床上，Poe的手抓住他的阴茎时，他几乎一声抽泣。

感度加倍、欲火难耐。他不知道Armitage哪里找来的催情素，他可以肯定在Poe的唇舌刺激下那东西已经起了作用。他的前液滴在床垫上，一边满足着他的阴茎，Poe一边在他的会阴徘徊，就是不肯给他施加更多更为直接的垂怜。他逼着自己让注意力集中在Armitage身上，他的下身发麻到了让他头脑混乱的程度，而侍奉不好Armitage的后果并不乐观。他扭着身体，用一侧的肩膀靠住Armitage的大腿，嘴唇黏腻地品尝着Armitage给他的棒棒糖，耳道里涌进Armitage满足的喘息。

Poe的手指探进他后穴的瞬间他猛地闭上眼。他的动作滞了一瞬，再睁开眼时眼神中满是恍惚。他开始觉得不够了。手指根本不够，无论给前面还是给后面都不够。——“除了被操到翻白眼之外什么都不想”，他凑上去完全含住Armitage的勃起，用口腔中的唾液完全润湿，继而撤开脑袋，舔了舔嘴唇，

“我……我想……”

“想要了？”

Poe在他身后开口。他点点头，继续观察着Armitage的表情，祈求Armitage给出许可。Armitage放下枕在脑后的手来，轻巧地揪着他被针刺过的乳头，努着嘴思索了一瞬，抬头看向Poe：

“你觉得我们现在给他合不合适？”

“得看他愿不愿意承认错误。”

“我不知道我做错了什么——”

“为了‘公平’，逼着我们穿女装。”

Poe拍了一把他的屁股。他的喉结攒动着，发哑的嗓子匆匆忙忙地说出一句“对不起”，被扣紧的手腕在后背上一阵挣扎。

“发完脾气以后什么都不记得。一个人抢走被子，差点让我们感冒。”

Armitage补充。

“对不起，我以后不会再——”

“你的道歉好像从来都不算数，Kylo。”

Armitage用指甲在他的乳头上狠狠一掐。他痛得咬住嘴，后穴夹紧了Poe正在扩张的手指。Poe的手指真的只是在给他扩张而已，根本不肯向上刺激他的敏感点。他在这种时候恨死这三年来这两个人培养的默契了。

“我保证——”

“我不信。”

“那我该怎么办？！”

他有些急切地加大了声音，随即后悔到了恨不得扇自己一耳光的程度。他看到Armitage笑了。Armitage笑得他胆寒，他感到他想要的东西离他越来越远。他的嘴唇抖了抖，

“对不起，Armie，对不起……求你，求你给我……”

“以后做个听话的乖宝宝，好不好？”

“好。”

他咬住下唇。Armitage的手伸到他脸侧，将他的头发撩到耳后，

“谁都喜欢听话的孩子。好了，往后退一点。你可不能让Poe白给你跳那么一场舞。”

他立刻直起身子，膝盖后移，摆好了姿势，等待着Armitage在床上躺下。Armitage慢条斯理地将枕头放平，慢条斯理地撕开避孕套戴好，慢条斯理地向下移动身体，慢条斯理地拍了拍自己的大腿，

“——上来吧。”

或许囚犯听到大赦的消息就是这种心情。他松了口气，喘息着让自己移动到能够对准Armitage的阴茎的位置，咬住后齿，让自己的身体缓缓沉落，庆幸自己没有估算错误距离，庆幸自己可以吞入Armitage的坚挺。哪怕爱液和Poe的唾液已经沾湿了他的大腿，Poe还是在方才的扩张中故意忽视了他的阴道，要将Armitage顺利地吞下还是有些困难。只是他早已不是第一次这么做了，他从来就不讨厌这种困难。他喜欢肉棒一点点没入他身体的感觉，喜欢让自己将他的恋人包围。沉到底后他下倾上身，抬高臀部，回头望了Poe一眼，乞求挂在唇角，抽动的后穴洞口邀请着Poe的进入。

第二根阴茎的刺入让他因压迫感低声呻吟。他不得不将脑袋埋在Armitage颈间做了几次深呼吸，平稳气息之后他用鼻尖蹭了蹭Armitage的脖子，背在身后的双手摊开伸向Poe。这就仿佛是他们之间的讯号，他的惩罚结束了，现在是他可以得到宠爱的时间。他的腰际攀上Armitage的手，他摊开的手掌被Poe握住。他不记得是谁先开始的动作，他只记得从那个瞬间开始他脑子发白。他不再压抑他的叫声，他不再压抑他叫声中的喜悦。他的阴茎贴在Armitage的小腹上，摩擦着护士服的布料，屁股上盖着空姐专用的包臀裙。Poe的吻落在他的后背、他的脊椎，他锁骨上的针眼被Armitage的唇舌包围。他想要接吻，他像条小狗一样舔着Armitage的脸，舔着Armitage的嘴唇，开心地撬开Armitage的牙关。恍惚之中他看到Armitage挥了挥手，紧接着他便在Poe的引导下倒在了床上。他心中洋溢起欢快的期待来，他太喜欢这个姿势了，这个姿势永远会让他想起他们在一起的第一个晚上，让他的欢愉更进一阶。他没什么廉耻。他已经被打了催情素了对吧？快感导致的任何表现都绝非他的理性可以控制，他不需要控制。他在恋人的包裹中笑起来，扭过头去和身后的Poe接吻，脑袋压住了Poe金色的假发，他用舌尖舔了舔Poe的嘴唇上残留的口红。Poe的妆已经乱了，Poe的睫毛却向来都是那么长。隔着眼中的水雾他贪恋地看着Poe的眼睛，接吻后轻啄Poe的眼皮。他突然迎来一次爆发力十足的刺入，直击他太阳穴的快感之中他惊讶地回头看向了Armitage。他看到Armitage额角的汗，看到Armitage皱起来的眉头，他的Armitage在做爱时总是这样一副认真的表情。他傻乎乎地笑着，嗓子里发出动物般的叫声，涎液顺着嘴角流向枕头，他甚至来不及伸出舌头去舔一舔。他又要把床品弄脏了。他又要被惩罚、被疼爱了，他的错误一环接一环，每一次弥补都是在给下一次错误寻找机会——

他在现实的冲撞和甜美的预期中攀上高潮，阴茎喷射的同时穴道夹紧，他听到他的恋人们不约而同地在他耳边呻吟。他的手紧紧攥住了Poe的手腕，他一定又把Poe抓痛了，他或许还会在那双手腕上留下青紫的痕迹。他架在Armitage身上的大腿勾紧了对方的腰，他需要时间来喘息。可他知道他们不会给他时间。额头和肩胛骨同时落下亲吻，未等到他完全稳住呼吸，Armitage和Poe已经又一次找回了进攻的节奏。已经高潮过一次的、感度加倍的、欲火难耐的身体尖啸着无声的喜悦，短暂的时间里他又一次痉挛着奔向顶峰。散乱的头发遮住他闭上的眼睛，他不知道抚着他胳膊的是谁的手，他不想去知道，他不介意他不知道。他只是本能地想找回他的呼吸，他仍旧停留在让他失力的云端里。他听到Armitage在他耳边开口，

“——我记得你明天还要去图书馆？”

“……我不想去了。”

他混混沌沌地说。他不明白这两个人现在说这些干什么，这和他明天要不要去图书馆有什么关系——

“那就好。你明天可能得拉肚子了。”

Poe拍了拍他的小腹。他怔了怔，

“什么——唔、等等、Poe……Armie……不要——”

他突然反应过来了。体内的肉棒开始以他熟悉的节奏痉挛，或许在他根本无暇顾及的某个瞬间，这两个人早已摘掉了避孕套——他的身体扭动着挣扎起来，突然袭来的惶恐让他的呻吟带上了哭腔，

“我会怀孕的……为什么……”

“药已经给你买好了。不然你觉得剩下的两针是什么？”

“你们——”

“乖。你说过你要做个乖宝宝的。乖宝宝不怕打针。”

“可我……你们……”

他头脑混乱到根本说不出话来。一前一后，Armitage和Poe相继从他体内抽出，他的下体被空虚填满，他不耐地蹭了蹭两个人的身体，旋即又意识到这和他不满的态度完全相悖。他咬紧嘴，搓动着手腕想摆脱那副手铐，Poe却握住了他的右手，安抚地轻拍着他的大臂上侧，一只手摸来钥匙插进了锁孔。他终于找回了行动的自由，恨不得一边一个把这俩家伙统统从床上推下去，可尚未来得及让酸痛的双臂完全恢复运动能力，他便已被Armitage用丝袜蒙住了眼睛。视野瞬间变成雾蒙蒙的半透明状态，他的鼻尖落下Armitage的吻来，

“——怀了也挺好。反正你也快毕业了，以后就在家写小说带孩子，怎么样？”

“我不要——”

“而且你说要公平。公平就是我和Armitage都有机会，所以等会儿你也得让我射前面一次。”

Poe在他身后开口。他简直想给Poe来那么一拳，可Poe刚落下话音便揉弄起了他肿胀的小豆。他身体一再痉挛，反驳的话一个字都说不出口，视觉受阻的状态下他前所未有的无助。他的语言系统乱掉了，他不知道要怎样才能打消这两个人让他怀孕的念头，他才刚刚大四，他离毕业还有一段时间，如果让同学们看出来的话——

他突然听到了笑声。两个人的声音，一个放肆一个内敛，他感受到身边人身体的抖动。他愣住了，下一个瞬间他意识到他今晚不知第几次遭了这两个人的算计。蒙着他眼睛的丝袜被摘了下来，他终于看清了两个人的脸，他看到Armitage手肘支在枕头上撑着脸看着他，Poe在他身后还是笑个不停。两人从高潮中恢复原形的阴茎上仍完好无损地戴着避孕套，精液积压在避孕套顶端。他转身一脚把Poe蹬到床边，又补了一脚将Poe彻底踹下床去，听到咯咯咯的笑声没完没了地从床下传来，他回过头发现Armitage也已经到了忍耐的边缘。他本就通红的脸涨得更红，他跳下床抓起地上的高跟鞋和衣服砸在两个人身上，冲向浴室之前没忘了把打火机和烟扔给两个混蛋。打开浴室门的前一秒他听到Poe喊住了他：

“——不放心的话，我再出去给你买药！”

Armitage勾勾嘴角，抽出一支烟来，接着Poe的话道：

“还有，我给你打的是生理盐水，你自己倒是浪得跟个发情的母狗一样。你吸取什么教训了没有？”

“你们——你们——”

他简直要被气得脑壳疼。他平息了一番自己的呼吸，

“以后这个家里，”

他恶狠狠地说道，

“没人、可以、穿女装！”

语毕，他“碰”地一声甩上了浴室的门。

打火机擦扣的声音和Poe的爆笑是他听到的最后的声响。

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去年万圣节写的万圣节快乐小黄文，因为将近两万字了且分类不好和3P系列放一起所以单独发了。  
> 为什么我写一个PWP能写两万字？以后能不铺垫了吗，求求我自己？
> 
> 又及：重改了一次发现这俩男朋友可真是俩混蛋……。


End file.
